The Pediatrician and the Playwright
by MySarcasticGreenCrayon
Summary: Sequel to Shakespearean Interference. Life's made up of challenges. What's more challenging than surprises changing your plans? They now have to learn how to make room for the next member of their family. Read, review and then have fun! COMPLETE!
1. Unexpected Plans

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything having to do with the Mediator Series because that honor is exclusively Meg Cabot's. Anything unrecognizable (characters, plot, etc.) is mine. **

**A/N: This is the sequel to **_**Shakespearean Interference **_**and **_**It's Time for Baby**_**. There is no need to read either as this could, technically, stand alone but I hope you will read both. Characters that are of my invention have been introduced in both, but hopefully I will do a good job of introducing them here too. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>JULY<strong>

* * *

><p>Life is made up of those big moments, little moments, and those in-between moments. Usually big moments are falling in love, getting engagedmarried, buying a house (and having a lovely mortgage), and having kids. Usually. The little moments are who is going to pick up the dirty laundry off the floor, take out the trash, who gets which side of the bed. Mostly, anyway. Those lovely in-between moments are those that seem so commonplace—taking care of each other when you're sick, your child smiling at you just because they can, or even just holding hands when you go for a walk in the park. Sometimes, though, those little in-betweens are arguments. Susannah de Silva and her husband Jesse were currently arguing.

"I'm so tired of you just leaving your dishes in the sink. Please just rinse and put them in the dishwasher, it's not that hard." Suze slammed the bowl into the bottom rack to illustrate and then slammed the dishwasher shut. In sympathy, or perhaps because the sound made her giggle, two year-old Rae Emalia de Silva slammed her Lego on the floor.

Jesse took a breath, counted to ten, and then used his placating voice. "All right, Susannah. I will. I hadn't gotten around to it yet since Rae and I were cleaning the juice she spilled."

Suze looked from her husband, who looked as handsome as he had fourteen years ago when they'd been in high school despite the disheveled look he was currently sporting, to her daughter who looked positively impish with her father's dark eyes shining in her heart-shaped face. "Fine. I'm going to go get ready for bed."

Jesse watched as she left the kitchen and thought about how tired she looked. For the third week in a row. She hadn't been overworking and today was the first day she'd gone into the theatre to work with Rutherford Hayes on her play which was premiering in a week. He was worried that something was wrong with her and decided that he would talk to Gabby Lawson (doctor, friend, and godmother). "Okay, Rae. Let's get you ready for bed so that Mommy doesn't have to do that too." He hoisted her up, listening to her giggle that was exactly reminiscent of her mother's.

As he bathed Rae, Suze came to the doorway of the bathroom and watched as they interacted. She couldn't stop being amazed that this was her life. She had a job she loved, an amazing husband and the most adorable daughter. Lately, though, she had been feeling frustrated and tired and couldn't figure out what the problem was. She could only remember feeling like this once before and knew she needed to talk with her doctor.

"I'm sorry."

Jesse didn't turn around as Rae had a tendency to try and play submarine when her parents weren't looking. "It's okay, Susannah. I love you anyway, you know."

Suze smiled. "I know."

"Mama. Play." Rae held out her rubber duck.

"Later, baby. It's time for sleep."

Rae's face screwed up in mutiny as she threw the duck back in the water. "No!"

Jesse pulled the plug as Suze picked up the towel to grab her already squirming daughter. "Yes. Mama and Daddy are tired. Babies need sleep too, Rae. Tomorrow we're going to the library."

Automatically, the tears stopped. "Maddy."

"Yes." Jesse took Rae out Suze's arms as they headed down the hall to her bedroom. As they got her into her pajama's Rae's eyes started to get heavy and both Jesse and Suze were relieved that that meant she would fall asleep quickly. Twenty minutes later Rae was fast asleep and, as long as she didn't need anything, she would sleep all the way until seven the next morning.

While Jesse got ready for bed, Suze tried to get into a comfortable position, but couldn't. When Jesse came in, she finally found a comfortable spot leaning against him on her side.

Right before she slipped into sleep, Jesse spoke. "Suze?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you going to go see Gabby? I think you're coming down with something. Maybe she can give you an anti-biotic." His hand started rubbing rhythmically up and down her arm.

"I am. Probably, I'll need something more…permanent…" Before she finished her sentence, she had fallen asleep.

Jesse had no idea what she meant, but hoped that Gabby could figure out what was going on.

* * *

><p>Three weeks later, Jesse had his weekly get-together with his best friend, Morris Richardson. About ten years ago they had made their weekly get-togethers a tradition. It had shifted two years ago from their favorite bar to a dinner of Chinese take-out in Central Park with sometimes a tag along. This was one of those tag-along weeks. He and Morris sat and watched Rae using her favorite stuffed dog as a train to pull her Legos across the grass.<p>

"So, I saw Suze's play last Saturday. It was amazing. I think having a kid made her even more brilliant." Morris's green eyes twinkled playfully as he watched his friend brood. "Come on, Jesse. Lighten up."

"I think Suze is sick. She won't tell me. And she said she was going to go see Gabby, but she hasn't." Jesse's brow was furrowed as he looked at something in the distance.

"Don't you think that she would tell you if she was? Especially if it was something bad? Besides, you're a doctor."

"I'm a pediatric neurologist, Morris."

"Still. You would know."

"I hope so."

"Daddy." Both men looked down at Rae. She had an intent expression on her face and was cuddling her little dog to her chest.

"Yes, Rae?"

"Mommy's sick." After imparting her information, Rae turned back to her Legos and continued building her train.

"What do you mean, Rae? How is Mommy sick?"

"Sick. She needed her own blankey."

"What does that mean?" Morris asked.

Jesse shook his head. "Usually, when Rae throws up we lay her down with her blanket so that she'll feel better. Maybe Susannah has a stomach bug."

"That could be, Jesse. So, unless she says something don't worry about it."

"Yeah. I suppose. Anyway, with the practice being open a month and my new partner, I've been able to spend more time with her and Rae. Maybe she was used to me being away so long." For the first time in what felt like a long time, Jesse grinned.

"Women." Morris smiled as Rae climbed up his leg and into his lap.

"Women." Jesse agreed when Rae handed him her stuffed dog.

* * *

><p>Four and a half weeks after the opening of her play, Suze was in the theatre sitting in the auditorium with Rutherford Hayes (her beloved mentor) and Madison White, her best friend. She had a ninety percent sure feeling that she knew exactly what was ailing her. And she had no idea how to feel about it. She and Jesse had never actually discussed children, and when they had, they never had decided how many children. She knew, from her experience with Rae, that she wanted more children. But for the past year and a half, she had been dealing with reproductive issues and Jesse had said that it was something they were going to have to discuss in detail.<p>

"Earth to Suze." Maddy waved a hand in her face.

"Sorry. I was just thinking."

"We know." Rutherford, Ruthy to most, smiled. "I haven't seen you this distracted since you were pregnant with Rae. Both she and Jesse are doing fine and the play's been great. Now, I'm going to leave you two to your girl talk and discuss with Carson that he keeps dropping his line in the first scene of the second act." He hefted his tall frame out of the seat and headed off to the stage where the actors were currently reading lines.

Suze looked back at Madison to find her looking at her intently. "What?"

Madison arched a brow. "Are you pregnant?"

Suze smiled wanly. "I _think_ so. I'm not positive and I'm nervous to find out. Jesse and I haven't talked about it. And I haven't gone to see Gabby to have it confirmed one way or the other."

"Do _you_ want to be pregnant?"

"Yes. I just don't know if he does."

"Well. You'll have to talk to him."

"I know." Suze smiled stronger this time. "It's just going to be interesting. We've been arguing quite a bit lately."

"I know something that can fix that." Maddy grinned.

"Oh?" Suze quirked an eyebrow.

"I think I'm in love with Morris."

Suze felt as if someone had punched her. She had no idea that Madison even was attracted to Morris. "Are you joking?"

"Nope."

"Morris Richardson? Mr. Laid-back-freelance-journalist Morris? Jesse's Morris?"

"Yes to all of the above."

"Wow. I think I've gone dumb."

Madison laughed. "That was my point. Suze, you need to talk to Jesse and you need to go to Gabby and have a pregnancy test."

"I know I do. I know. I'm just scared."

Madison put her arms around Suze and squeezed. "Jesse will be thrilled either way."

"Yes. I think so."

"He loves you, Suze. And he loves Rae and there will be no question of whether he loves a new baby."

Suze smiled softly. "He does."

* * *

><p>That evening, Suze and Jesse were in the living room while Rae was out with Rutherford at the theatre. They might have been on the same couch but there was miles of space between them.<p>

"Are you going to tell me what you think?" Suze felt sick as she thought about whether or not to say anything to Jesse about her suspicions.

"About the fact that we've been arguing or about the fact that you want to have another baby and haven't been talking to me about it?" It was asked flatly, without emotion. But Suze could hear the underlying anger.

"Both. Either."

"We can't even talk without arguing and you want another baby. You never said anything because you were afraid that I would what? Yell, hit you? Susannah, I'm not a monster. I've been worried that you were dying of some debilitating disease and you've just been worried about talking to me because you were afraid of how I would react?" Jesse had never thought Susannah could hurt him like this. And over something so stupid. He knew he was probably overreacting, but he was hurt. It was irrational, but then so was Susannah. "I want more children. I want us to have a family. I love you. When we can talk things through, let me know what you want."

Suze had no idea what to say as she watched him get up and walk to the kitchen. She didn't realize that her keeping this to herself would hurt him. She just hadn't been sure that having another child at the moment was the best, especially with his new practice with Dr. Rubin and her play rights being bought to be made into movies for which she would be writing the screenplays. He was such a regimented planner and an unplanned pregnancy, even when married, was something she had been unsure about.

"Susannah." She turned to see Jesse standing in the doorway.

"Yes?"

"Do you want another child? Right now, at this time?" His face was guarded and she knew that her answer would affect his reaction.

"I do." She felt her tension ease when he smiled slowly.

"So do I."

"All right, then." She laughed, jumped up, and headed toward him. "I love you, Jesse."

Jesse felt his world right again when her arms came around him. "I love you too." He leaned down and kissed her.

* * *

><p>Two weeks later, Suze headed toward Jesse's practice after her appointment with Gabby Lawson. She couldn't wait to see his face when she told him that she was pregnant. She knew it was right when he was locking the door behind him when she walked up.<p>

"Well, Dr. de Silva. You know that discussion we had a few weeks ago?"

"Mrs. de Silva, I do believe I do." Jesse grinned.

"I'm here to tell you we don't have to work at it anymore."

"We don't?" His eyes were bright, but his tone was neutral.

"I am three months pregnant." Suze lost her breath as he grabbed her and spun her around.

"Oh, Susannah!"

"We're going to have a baby." She felt giddy. "Another baby."

Jesse smiled down at her. "Do you know what we have to do now?"

"Pull out Rae's old crib?" Suze joked.

"That too. But first, Susannah, we have to tell Rae." Jesse put his arm around her waist and they continued on home.

"Ah."

"Yes. Ah."

"Well, somehow, I think she'll be okay with it."

"Do you?" Jesse looked at her quizzically.

"I always wanted a younger sibling. And now, instead of bossing around Perrito around she can boss her younger sibling around." Suze grinned.

"True. She does take after you." Jesse smiled.

"Hey!" Before she could say anything else Jesse leaned down and kissed her.

No matter what, the de Silva family was going to be growing in the next six months.

* * *

><p><strong>So here it is. Another baby de Silva! The idea came from my sister who brought up how she and my other sister dealt with my birth. So, here is the next chapter of their life. I hope it wasn't too choppy. This was just the first chapter. Only four more chapters to go. <strong>

**P.S. Perrito means "doggie" or "little dog." My cousin called her stuffed dog this when she was two so Perrito is dedicated to her, lol. **


	2. Picking a Name

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything having to do with the Mediator Series because that honor is exclusively Meg Cabot's. Anything unrecognizable (characters, plot, etc.) is mine. **

**Author's Note 1/18/12: So I've re-written everything I had before twice now and changed things around to where these are more like snippets of their life. I think I can live with this version. I hope you like it! I have no excuse for taking so long and I hope this makes up for it!**

* * *

><p>Susannah was truly tired of being tired. As Jesse carried Rae up the steps to Ruthy's house, she stood at the bottom. The stupid stairs felt like she was going to climb Mount Everest. She knew she had to climb them. But she really just wanted to sit on the bottom step. This, and the fact that she was now unmistakably six months pregnant, had stupid hormonal tears coming to her eyes. She rummaged through the diaper bag (now used primarily to house Perrito the stuffed dog and his many companions) to find the Kleenex.<p>

"Susannah? Is everything okay, baby?" Jesse asked.

"No, everything is not okay. I can't find the stupid Kleenex!"

"Mommy's upset, Daddy." Rae was watching her mother with an intent expression. "Mommy wants Perrito?"

Suze, tears streaming, looked up to see Rae holding out to her. "Oh, sweetie, thank you. But I'm okay now." Suze smiled as she forgot about the Kleenex and about the stairs and joined them just as Rutherford opened the door.

"Well, look here. It's the de Silva's. Now the party can start." Rutherford held out his arms for Rae who latched onto him and began to regale him in her own special language about everything she did that day. With the ease of honorary grandpa, he knew exactly what she was saying.

"Everything better now, baby?" Jesse held her hand as they headed toward the den area where Kane and Gabby Lawson, Morris Richardson and Madison White were already sitting.

"Yeah, it is." Suze leaned against him.

"Suze! You look wonderful." Kane stood and gave her a hug that she returned happily.

After the greetings were exchanged, everyone settled in to talk. Suze watched the way Madison subtly flirted with Morris and the way he noticed and flirted back. Kane and Gabby were discussing medicine with Jesse and Rutherford was on the floor playing with Rae. She relaxed against Jesse and his arm came around her. He played with her hair absently and Suze felt much better than she had earlier.

* * *

><p>After dinner, Gabby pulled Suze aside to talk to her. "How are you feeling, Suze?"<p>

Suze thought for a moment. "I'm doing mostly right. Somewhat wrong in the fact that I'm definitely more exhausted this time around than last time. Maybe it's having a toddler in the terrible twos this time, but sometimes I have to give myself a pep talk in the morning."

"You're taking your vitamins, right, sweetie?"

"Oh, yes. I take mine when I get Rae to take hers. Besides, with my husband the doctor I would be worried if I wasn't. Jesse calls me when he isn't home to make sure."

"Speaking of Rae, how is she taking everything?"

"I don't think she completely understands. Jesse does his best to explain. I think I've gotten it through, mostly. The other day when we were in the park a woman had an infant and Rae said that's what was in Mommy's tummy. She's particularly bright."

"Of course, her daddy and mommy are both very smart." Gabby smiled.

"True." Suze looked over to see Rae and Jesse playing on the floor.

"If the exhaustion persists, come and see me. Maybe we can figure something out."

Suze hugged her. "Thanks, Gabby."

With that, the two women joined the others again.

* * *

><p>Three weeks had passed since the get together and the evening found the de Silva's, Madison and Morris sitting in Central Park listening to one of the concerts in the park. While it was an eighteenth date for Madison and Morris, they didn't mind having the others along with them. Rae, being only two years old, was strangely attentive to the Celtic music the band was playing. As Jesse watched her, he couldn't help but be excited about the new addition to their family. He had always wanted a family of his own and he had, since high school, wanted it to be with Susannah. <em>Sometimes<em>, he thought with a smile, _life worked out the way you wanted._

"What are you smiling about, mister?" He turned to see Susannah grinning at him.

"Life in general. And how good it's been lately."

Suze laughed and laid a hand on her stomach. "Sure, because you don't have to house another human being for nine months."

Before he could reply, they were interrupted by Rae who had plopped into Jesse's lap while yanking Perrito up in down in an imitation of the bow of the violinist on stage. "Daddy, Mommy watch _me_!"

She then proceeded to throw her stuffed dog at Morris' head which caused all the adults to laugh and Rae to giggle endlessly. By that time, the music had ended and everyone around them applauded. The adults cleaned up the remnants from their picnic while Rae crawled around on the grass with Perrito making train sounds.

While Rae played on the blanket, the conversation turned to baby names. Morris had suggested Broccoli and Sage and Madison had suggested Meghan or Jane. Suze still wanted some boy names, just in case, and Jesse was content to let her pick since he'd picked Rae's name.

"So, seriously, you guys should totally name it after a vegetable or herb. It's obviously pretty popular to do that." Morris waggled his eyebrows.

With disdainful look, Madison elbowed him in the stomach. "You're such an idiot. You can name your own kid whatever you want, but don't saddle Suze and Jesse's baby with such horrible names."

Morris shrugged. "Whatever floats your boat, babe."

Madison stuck her tongue out at him and he leaned over and kissed her. Rae giggled, but wanted to be included so she reached up and pushed them apart so that they could kiss her. They both did and she went back to playing with her toys.

"If Baby de Silva is anything like her sister, you two have your hands full." Madison said as she leaned down to help Suze put away their things.

Suze laughed, "That would certainly make life very interesting."

Madison shrugged. "You'd love every minute. Seriously, though, I could see you with a daughter named Meghan or Jane. I think they're kind of old fashioned just like Susannah. It would fit."

Suze looked at her thoughtfully for a moment. "You know, that wouldn't be too bad."

And, later than evening, when Suze felt the baby moving and kicking she hoped it would be a girl that she could name Meghan Jane de Silva.

* * *

><p><strong>Here's another chapter. Read, review and then have fun!<strong>


	3. A Wonderful Surprise

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything having to do with the Mediator Series because that honor is exclusively Meg Cabot's. Anything unrecognizable (characters, plot, etc.) is mine. **

* * *

><p>Jesse knew that if he didn't carry it off just right the entire thing would be completely ruined. And Suze was probably the hardest person in the world to surprise. She always seemed to know everything that was happening before it even happened. So here he was on his way to pick her up and take her to her surprise baby shower that she hopefully had no idea was going to happen.<p>

When Suze waddled out of the theatre, he grinned but quickly smothered it when she didn't exactly smile back at him. He knew he was in for one of her not so happy moods that occurred more with this pregnancy than she had with her last. He figured it was because she had more demands on her time than she had before and that she knew how to deal with things now so she was anxious to just have the baby. She was more restless this time around, that was for sure.

"Are you just going to stand there or are you going to help me get in?" She snapped.

Jesse swallowed a laugh. "I'm coming. You made a pit stop?"

"Yes." This time, Jesse wisely kept a straight face as he lowered her into the car and helped her buckle her seat belt.

"I just want to make sure. It's a bit of a drive out to Long Island."

Suze sighed, although it sounded more like a growl. "I don't see why we have to go all the way out there. I'm so tired and I just want to go home."

"Susannah, just trust me. I know you're tired but I think you'll want to come out here with me."

Suze tried to smile at him. "Jesse, I'm eight months pregnant. It's chilly and it's March. I just want to go home, cover up and eat a pint of chocolate cookie dough ice cream."

"I think you might enjoy this a little more than that."

Suze huffed. "Fine. I'm going to close my eyes then. Wake me when we get there."

"I will." And before he even got into the Long Island Expressway she was out. With his hand over hers, he hoped she wouldn't bite his head off when he showed her the entire surprise.

* * *

><p>When Suze woke up she felt a bit better and guilty about snapping at Jesse. She just didn't want to do anything. She had been hoping that Madison, Gabby, Jesse or someone would have planned a baby shower since they seemed intent on not letting her plan one, but they hadn't yet. And she wanted to see her family who she had only talked to on the phone. Her parents couldn't make it out for the birth (since, obviously, April was extremely busy in California) and she hadn't talked to CeeCee and Adam and she just wanted to see them once. It wasn't too much to ask for. When Jesse stopped the car she could feel him looking at her so she opened her eyes and looked at him.<p>

"I'm sorry for snapping at you. I really don't have an excuse."

"It's okay, baby. I know you're exhausted. I just want to do this one thing and then we can go home and curl up in bed and eat ice cream." His grin was enough to sooth her raw nerves and Suze smiled. He always knew how to make her feel better.

"Maybe, once we put Rae to bed, we could just spend some time together. I've missed you lately." Suze reached out her hand and cupped his cheek. Slowly, she leaned forward as much as her belly would allow and kissed him.

"I've missed you too." He murmured against her lips. With a sigh, he deepened the kiss. They spent several moments wrapped up in each other and completely focused on what they were doing. Finally, Jesse softened the kiss and pulled back. "Before I get sidetracked, I want to show you something."

He got out of the car and went around to help her out. When Suze was firmly on the sidewalk, she looked up at the house where they were parked. The "FOR SALE" sign in the green yard had the word "SOLD" written across it in large, red letters. It took Suze a moment, but she remembered that this was the house she had completely fallen in love with Gabby and Kane had bought their house a year ago. She looked at Jesse and found him grinning at her.

"Jesse is it…"

"Ours? Yes, we just bought it last week. And they made the furnishings part of the deal. So, we don't have to worry."

Suze could feel herself grinning from ear to ear. "Jesse! This is the most wonderful surprise ever. I think I might cry."

Jesse leaned down and kissed her. "I'm glad you love it. Do you want to go inside?"

Suze gave him a look that said "Of course" and Jesse helped her waddle as fast as she could up the side steps, the front steps and then into the front room. The lights were off and with the blinds closed it was a little dark. Jesse helped her get her coat off and hung it up and then reached for the light switch. As the lights came on, the first thins Suze saw was her mother holding Rae standing under a sign that proclaimed "Happy Baby Shower, Suze!"

Suze then saw that her whole family, friends from California and her friends here in New York were all there as well. She felt the tears clog in her throat and couldn't do anything but smile and shake her head as she cried.

"Don't cry, Mommy. It's a party." Rae wiggled out of her grandmother's arms and toddled to her parents. She reached and Jesse picked her up so that she could hug Suze.

"I'm not upset, sweetie. I'm so happy. Did you help?"

"Uh-huh. And Daddy kissed me!" Rae giggled and then wiggled back down to go over to a part of the living room where Suze could see her toys lined up.

The next thirty minutes or so were spent with Suze greeting everyone and being led to the antique rocking chair where she was given copious amounts of punch and cake. Most of the shower was a blur, but Suze didn't mind because she was just so happy that everyone had done this for her.

After she had opened several presents, Madison came and sat next to her. "So, are you happy?" Suze just grinned. "Good, I'm glad. I wanted to tell you something, but I don't want a big deal made out of it—we want to keep it secret since right now is your time," she took a deep breath, "Morris and I are engaged."

Suze thought she had heard wrong until she looked down and saw the diamond glittering on Madison's finger. "That's wonderful! But why do you want to keep it a secret?"

"Neither of us wants a big wedding, but I just wanted to tell you. Besides, it's the marriage and family that count." Madison seemed to practically glow.

"That's true. I'm so thrilled for you." Suze reached out and pulled Madison into a hug.

"And I'm happy for you. You're my best friend."

"And you're mine. Now let's talk about something else before I start crying again."

The two laughed and talked about everything else.

* * *

><p>After everyone had left, Rae was asleep on a makeshift bed in her new room and Jesse and Suze were curled up in the master bedroom on their new sleigh bed. Jesse was rubbing comforting circles on her belly and the reassuring sound of Rae's snores came through the baby monitor.<p>

Suze put her head down on Jesse's. "Thank you for today."

Jesse smiled up at her. "You don't have to thank me. I know you not only wanted this, but you needed it. Now you'll get to spend time with your parents—and enjoy it—before the baby comes. And we don't have to do much except pack up the essentials in the brownstone and we'll be completely moved in here. I want to do everything I can to make this a little easier for you."

Suze scooted down until she was fact to face with him. "You do, Jesse, you always do."

Jesse grinned. "Good. That's what I'm here for: to make your life easy."

They were both distracted by the kicking of the baby and when it settled, they settled more snugly against each other.

"Now, how about working on keeping you warm?" Jesse asked.

"Just don't move. I'm perfectly fine." Suze wrapped her arms more securely around him, placed her head on his shoulder and was out in minutes.

Jesse just shook his head ruefully. "Well, little baby, I know you can't wait to come out, but let's let your mommy sleep peacefully tonight." Jesse felt an answering nudge and made himself comfortable. Hopefully, they wouldn't have to wait much longer.

* * *

><p><strong>Another chapter! Read, review and then have fun!<strong>


	4. It Must Be Time

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything having to do with the Mediator Series because that honor is exclusively Meg Cabot's. Anything unrecognizable (characters, plot, etc.) is mine. **

**Author's Note: Last chapter, but there's an epilogue! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>APRIL<strong>

* * *

><p>The fact that Suze knew it could be any time now didn't do anything to calm her down. Sitting around and waiting for labor to begin was not her cup of tea. In fact, with the due date looming she was so nervous that she dropped everything she tried to hold and Jesse watched her like a hawk. She knew that Rae knew something was going on, but couldn't quite figure it out. She was glad that Morris and Madison (an extremely adorable couple, in her opinion) had taken Rae to their new apartment for the evening. She was thrilled that her best friend had found someone and was shocked that they had gotten married and rented an apartment all in the month since her baby shower.<p>

"Suze?" Rutherford sounded as if he was about to lose his patience with her. Since she had no idea why, she looked up and raised an eyebrow enquiringly. "Could you please stop tapping your fingers?"

She looked down at the table and saw that she had been tapping her fingers. "Sorry. I'm just…antsy."

"It's understandable." Rutherford smiled, but Suze was too preoccupied to see. She had a feeling that today was going to be the day and she was just waiting for the moment. Her back ached horribly and she was beyond uncomfortable. It would be appropriate for this baby to early since Rae had been late. All she knew was that she really needed to pee and didn't want to have to ask Rutherford or Kane (her babysitters since Jesse wasn't there at the moment) to help her get out of the chair. She was going to do it by herself—no matter what.

After a few moments, she thought about asking for help since her determination hadn't gotten her any farther than she had been before she decided she needed to get up. Finally, with a huge grunt of effort, she scooted to the end of the chair. However, her noise had alerted the babysitters to her movements.

"Suze, what are you doing?" Kane's exasperation was more than apparent in his voice.

"I have to pee, but I can't get out of this stupid chair!" Suze felt perilously close to whining. At the moment, men were on her list of the most annoying things ever.

Kane stepped over to her and hooked his hands under her armpits and lifted. She was able to shift out of the chair but didn't get much farther before she felt a snap and knew that her water had broken.

"I guess it's time, Suze." Kane grinned at her.

She felt panic for a split second before she felt excitement. "I guess it is; can we call Jesse?"

As she was herded out of the house the last thing she heard was Rutherford on the phone with her husband telling him to make it to the hospital as quickly as he could.

* * *

><p>Jesse was not panicked. In fact, he felt strangely calm. He waited while the doctor checked Suze out and then, when it was time to push he knew they could do it. Morris and Madison had Rae with them waiting outside and Kane and Gabby were calling everyone to inform them of the imminent arrival of Baby de Silva. A detached part of his brain was debating over whether he wanted them to have a girl or a boy while most of him was concentrating on helping Suze through the labor.<p>

When he heard the baby cry, he knew that he would never love anyone else like he loved his family. "Congratulations! You are both the proud parents of a second baby girl."

Jesse leaned down and pressed a kiss to Suze's head as she took their baby from the nurse. "She's beautiful, Suze. She'll be just like you."

Suze laughed tiredly. "Hmm. I think I might like that. With Rae just like you, we need someone to balance her out."

"So, did you decided on the name?"

Suze looked up at him. "I like Meghan Jane. Meghan Jane de Silva."

Jesse grinned and kissed her and then leaned down to kiss his daughter. "What do you think, baby? Do you like Meghan?"

When she gurgled, Suze laughed. "Meghan Jane it is, then. I love you, Jesse. And I love the family we've made."

"I love you too, Susannah."

"Aw, you lovebirds are just so cute." The both looked over to see Morris, holding a sleeping Rae, and Madison in the doorway. "Sorry to interrupt, but the nurse came out to find us. Kane and Gabby said they'd come see you later and Rutherford called to say that he has the house ready for when you can go home. We wanted to drop off this one and head home so that you can have some time together."

Jesse laughed. "That sounds great. I'll take Rae."

During the transfer, Rae was jostled awake and was excited to see her new sibling. "Can I see baby, Daddy? Please?"

Jesse carried Rae closer to the bed and then leaned down slightly. "Rae, this is your little sister Meghan. She and Mommy are both a little tired now, though."

Rae studied the baby intently and pursed her lips. Then she looked at Suze who was falling asleep and then at Jesse. She smiled and looked back at Meghan. "I like her, Daddy. IS she staying?"

Everyone grinned, even Suze. "Yes, baby girl. We're going to keep her." Rae was so excited that she leaned over and pressed an enthusiastic and sticky kiss to Jesse's mouth.

Madison came into the room and leaned down to kiss Suze's cheek and then she gave Jesse and Rae a hug. "We'll see you all later. You have a beautiful new family member."

"Hold on a minute. We were wondering, and I know that this is totally without any ceremony, if you two would like to be Meghan's godparents?"

Madison and smiled and Morris nodded, "We would be honored."

After they had left, Jesse situated Rae as comfortable as possible on the cot brought in by some of the staff and then sat down in the chair. Meghan slept in a bassinet near Suze's bed and Suze herself was deeply asleep. He did indeed have the perfect family.

* * *

><p>Five days later, Suze was thrilled to be placing Meghan in her bassinet in the nursery of their new house. Rae had been almost uncontrollably excited and anxious to see her sister brought home and she was now quietly taking her nap in her new "grown-up girl" room just down the hall. She was content and still a little tired. Meghan was extremely well-behaved and very rarely cried, but you couldn't get much rest at a hospital. She turned when Jesse came in and reached for a hug.<p>

He looped his arm around her waist and they both leaned against each other for a moment. "It's quiet."

Suze made a sound of agreement. "We should probably not get used to it, though."

Jesse sighed. "Probably not, but for right now it's nice. Maybe we could go into the kitchen and have a quiet cup of coffee or something."

"Mmm. That does sound nice. Let's go quick, before either of them wakes up."

They both headed into the kitchen and just as Jesse was about to start brewing the coffee, they heard a thump from Rae's room and a simultaneous piercing wail from Meghan's.

Suze shrugged. "I guess it was nice while it lasted. I'll check on Meghan if you'll check on Rae."

"You've got yourself a deal." He grinned as he watched Suze head down the hall and thought that he would miss the quiet times they had, but that he wouldn't trade his daughters for anything in the world.

Right now, their life was wonderful.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I hope this wasn't too rushed or brief and was cute and enjoyable. Read, review and then have fun! Please, please, please. <strong>


	5. Four Years Later

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything having to do with the Mediator Series because that honor is exclusively Meg Cabot's. Anything unrecognizable (characters, plot, etc.) is mine. **

**Author's Note: Here is the end. I hope you have enjoyed the story as much as I have enjoyed writing (and re-writing and re-writing) it. Now, it's on to the Harry Potter world fanfiction for me for a while. You all have been very wonderful and encouraging throughout this story! Thanks for sticking with me. **

* * *

><p>FOUR YEARS LATER<p>

* * *

><p>While life was much more hectic than it used to be, Suze mused to herself, she wouldn't change anything. Listening to the sound of her children getting dressed for their first day of school (Rae would be in first grade and Meghan would be starting pre-school) she could remember holding them both when they had been born. She could remember when they started teething and when they took their first steps. Rae had always been quite the go-getter and was able to walk steadily almost as soon as she began walking, but she and Jesse had been so surprised when Meghan, who had just turned 10 months old, started walking so that she could keep up with Rae.<p>

Now she stood in the kitchen of their house in Babylon, Long Island and grinned while she tried to ignore the sounds of the girls thumping around in obvious displeasure. She schooled her face as best as she could when Jesse came into the kitchen.

"It's the first day of school," he stated with a grin, "and I do believe our darling daughters are doing their best to convince us that they are very unhappy about having to go."

Suze laughed. "Of course they are. I always was and, admit it, you were too. But, I'm making French Toast as a treat and then we'll both be taking them so it can't get much better."

"Yummy. Can I have some?" He made a face that was, she figured, supposed to make her give in to him. Which, they both knew, was never really a problem.

"I guess you can." Suze leaned in for a kiss. When they broke apart, both girls stood in the kitchen doorway looking as if they had suffered through a windstorm—their clothes were mismatched and Meghan's shoes were untied while Rae hadn't brushed her hair but put it up under her hat instead.

"Well," Jesse said, and Suze had to admire him for keeping a straight face, "how about you two let Mom help you polish up and I'll dish out breakfast?"

Rae turned a critical eye on him. "Mommy made the breakfast?' He nodded. "And you didn't help?" He nodded again. For a moment Suze was positive Rae was going to come up with something about her father's lack of culinary skills but she just smiled. "Okay, Daddy. Mommy, can I wear the new tennis shoes we bought?"

Suze smiled and nodded, watching as Rae tossed her backpack onto the floor and ran back to her room. Meghan stood quietly in the doorway still and Suze nodded to Jesse before she went over to her.

"What's up, sweetie?"

"Mommy, I'm scared." Meghan whispered and then glanced over to Jesse to make sure he didn't hear her. She desperately wanted to always be Daddy's _brave_ little girl.

"Oh, Meghan, it's all right. Everyone is scared when they have to go to school—something new—for the first time. But it will be fun, you'll meet new people and have chances to make new friends and enjoy yourself. I know you don't remember, but it was in preschool that Rae met her best friend. Maybe you will too."

Meghan's huge green eyes looked up at her and for a moment, Suze felt her heart twist; her youngest was growing up and part of her just wanted to go back in time and hold on.

"Are you sure, Mommy?" There was a hopeful thread in her voice that allowed Suze to smile, "I am. Come on, let's go get you ready." Suze took her hand and led her to her room.

* * *

><p>That afternoon, Suze waited extremely anxiously for the girls to come out of school. She knew that Rae didn't want her picking her up from the classroom and that Meghan wanted Rae to go by her classroom and get her so she was waiting in the car in the pick-up lane. She knew the Jesse was at home and had put her dinner in the oven so that the smell of macaroni and cheese would be all through the house when they got home.<p>

When she spotted them, Rae had a new tear in her jeans and Meghan was grinning so wide that you could see every single one of her teeth. It had been, obviously, a good day. They chattered non-stop as they got into the car and a complete recitation of their day was the only thing Suze heard on the drive home. They barely paused for breath to tell Jesse "hi" before they headed off to their rooms to put their things away.

Jesse smiled at her. "I take it today was a success."

Suze grinned. "It was."

"And you were worried that Meghan would have a hard time and that Rae would completely ruin her outfit."

"Mother's prerogative." Suze shrugged.

"Yes, I guess. I love you, you know."

"I know."

There was silence until they both heard: "Rae, I told you! They're kissing again!"

When they pulled apart, Jesse grinned. "I told you Meghan would be just like you."

"Aren't you lucky?" Suze smiled and leaned into him as she listened to the girls argue about who won the bet. It definitely wasn't quite the life she had planned out over twenty years ago, but she wasn't complaining. It was better than she had imagined and the life they lived now was beyond her wildest expectations and happiest dreams—it was bliss.

* * *

><p><strong>THE END.<strong>

**I hope you enjoyed! I'm sad it's over, but content with it all the same. Please read, review and then have fun!**


End file.
